


Strip Wicked Grace

by Animunculi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cutesy shit, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Strip Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animunculi/pseuds/Animunculi
Summary: If Anders was being perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure whether they were playing Wicked Grace or Diamondback.What he was sure of, however, was that he was naked and he hated Isabela.





	Strip Wicked Grace

“I can _not_ believe I fell for this,” Anders grumbled, dragging his legs up to hide his bare chest. He was glowering at Isabela’s door, determinedly avoiding the pair of mischievous smirks across from him.

“Fell for what?” Merrill chirped next to him, far too chipper for how tightly she had her arms crossed over her breasts. She was flushed as well, going a little pink to complement the brick color Anders was rapidly turning, but smiling regardless.

 _Of course_ , Anders thought with a huff, _she has something to smile about_. He thought about shooting Fenris a glare, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to look at that insufferable smirk without embarrassing himself.

“Honestly, lovey,” Isabela cooed, leaning forward to stroke Anders’ bare arm despite having her gaze trained resolutely on Merrill, “I’m surprised too. I thought you’d managed some savvy in the last few years at least.”

“I thank the Maker for small mercies,” Fenris chuckled, drawing a petulant glare from Anders. The bastard elf was draped in his coat and feathered mantle, sprawling rather attractively-  _damn him-_  on Isabela’s couch. Both he and Isabela were fully clothed, aside from bits and bobs they’d lost to each other.

Blighted cheats must have worked out a system.

While Fenris was hoarding Anders clothing, Isabela chose to toss Merrill’s on the other side of the room, which was clever. The little elf was rather enamored with the game and was unlikely to make a break for her modesty.

Instead, the Dalish was happy to have the full attention of her mercurial lover and smiled blindly at her very unhappy neighbor. “Your blush is blending in with your freckles, Anders. It’s rather fetching.”

Anders glowered as if, were he gloomy enough, he could cover up Merrill’s sunny expression. “Great. Lovely. Thanks, Merrill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at almsiviintervention


End file.
